Doodles
by Sweet Porcelain
Summary: Just Klaine being cute really!


**This is my first fanfic so I hope it's ok! It's inspired by the scene in Silly Love Songs when Kurt is sitting in Dalton drawing a heart that he hides when Blaine arrives. I hope you like it :]**

**

* * *

**

"Mmm, you smell good." Kurt felt a shiver twirl it's way down his spine as Blaine's sweet, coffee scented breath tickled his ear. He was lying on his stomach on his bed attempting to study & trying desperately not to notice how much warmer & softer & all together more inviting his bed was when Blaine was on it with him. He felt his boyfriends eyelashes tickle the base of his neck as Blaine ran his lips over Kurt's shoulder blades, tugging gently at the neck of his t-shirt to trace his mouth over his smooth, porcelain skin. Blaine was lying half on top of Kurt & pulling out all the stops in his battle against that retched chemistry book for Kurt's attention.

Kurt sighed, "Blaine! I need to study." "No, you don't. You need to relax!" Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt's lips, so adorably enticing when he turned & pouted at him. Blaine gave him a wide-eyed look of innocence, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He laughed when Kurt bit his lip, obviously fighting the temptation to give into the adorable boy in his bed who's fingers were swirling across his arm, giving him goosebumps & making his breath all but vanish. "I need to study, Blaine. If you want me to stay at Dalton, with you, I suggest to let me continue my illicit little affair with my chem book, ok?" Blaine sighed in defeat but smiled when Kurt leaned back & kissed him gently on the cheek. As Kurt returned to that horrid textbook Blaine sat up, cross legged on the bed, watching as Kurt bit his lip in concentration & those dazzling blue eyes swept over the page. After a few moments Kurt groaned & sat up to face Blaine, "Blaine, if you don't stop staring at me I will be forced to strangle you with that scarf of yours." Blaine just smirked, "You wouldn't dare, that scarf is Marc Jacobs." "Never underestimate the lengths I'll go to to stay in Dalton, Blaine Anderson!" He smiled kindly, "...to stay with you." They looked at each other in silence for a moment, each still in awe of each other & whatever miracle had brought them together. Blaine took Kurt's hand & leaned in to kiss him, slowly and deeply, the gentle kind of kiss that feels content in the knowledge that it won't be the last.

Just as Kurt felt himself melt into the kiss he heard a clatter & a muffled swear from downstairs followed by Burt's tentative call of "Uh, Kurt. Slight kitchen emergency..." Kurt moaned & plucked one more kiss from his boyfriends lips before bounding downstairs to help is father. Blaine sighed happily & flopped back onto the bed, some of his rebellious curls breaking free of the product helmet he insisted on forcing on them. He stretched like a happy kitten, just being in Kurt's room, resting his head on Kurt's pillow made his chest swell with glee. Stretching his arms out he accidentally knocked one of Kurt's many notebooks to the floor. "Oops" He rolled to the side of the bed to retrieve the book but stopped suddenly when he saw the page it had opened on. He felt as though his heart had somehow stopped & accelerated at the same time, he beamed, a fluttering in his stomach tickling his insides cheerily as he scooped up the open book & looked at the heart doodled on the page before him. He ran his fingers over the names inside the heart, written so lovingly in Kurt's elegant script. Seeing their names together like this, in a sweetly doodled declaration of love he felt his own heart beating it's own happy song. He could hear Kurt singing in his mind, those impossible notes he hit with ease dancing their way through his veins. Blaine only tore his eyes from the picture when his boyfriend slipped back into the room & was stunned yet again by just how lovely he was. especially with that soft blush sweeping over his cheeks when he realised what Blaine was holding. He opened his mouth, possibly to scold him in his own sweet way, but Blaine cut him off, a smile on his lips & a sparkle in his eye he simply said "I love you."


End file.
